Missing you
by lemonlime2962
Summary: When Nessie turned 6 her family moved them across the country without a reason, and without a trace. She was never given any explanation, but being well beyond her physical years, she figured it out. It was because of Jacob, her Jacob. But sometimes, love isn't always what it seems, will their love withstand the tests of time and distance? Read and find out! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I just use them to do my bidding *Muahahahahahaha!*  
But seriously, don't sue me._**

**_*Renessmee* POV_**

Have you ever heard a song, and the second the music hits your ears; you feel like you can't breathe? Because that's how I feel right now. Listening to this song it reminds me of just how much I really miss him. You wonder how a song, just someone singing to a simple melody really can make you feel this way, how it can dredge up so many memories that you have fought oh so hard to keep bottled up inside. I feel big, hot tears roll down my face and my eyes start to burn. I can taste the saltiness of them as the creep into the corners of my mouth as I start to sob. I haven't cried in years, not even the day we left him. I screamed and pouted and stamped my foot but I never shed a single tear. Sometimes I wish I did, maybe then they would have let me stay.  
I felt my bed shift and a cool hand brushed my cheek wiping one of my tears away.  
"What's wrong Nessie?" My aunt Alice's tinkling voice said.  
"You made me leave him."  
"Aww, honey. I know it's hard, but it was for the best."  
The best? My sadness turned to anger immediately.  
"The best for who, Alice? Because it sure as hell wasn't for me. None of you even gave a rats ass about me when you all decided to move us across the country even though you knew that Jake can't leave the Rez!" I shouted at her, turning on my heal and jumping out the second story window.  
My feet hit the ground with a soft thud and I was off. Rushing through the forest, seeing only blurs of greens and browns as I ran.  
The brittle leaves and stones that littered the forest floor felt like soft feathers because of what I am.  
A half breed. Half human and half vampire. A freak.  
Thinking about it only made me run harder, my feet hitting the earth with every step. Leaping over boulders and swinging over trees. I felt free, and none of it mattered.  
It didn't matter that I was different, that I was truly alone in a world of 7 billion; Vampires and Werewolves included. But what about me? Where did I fit in to all of that? When the only person who ever really understood you were ripped away by a family that was supposed to care for you.  
They gave me everything I could ever want, or need. Except for one, all except for Jacob.  
I came to a stop on a large cliff and sat down, my legs dangling.  
I stared out at the huge abyss of trees splayed out before me, the pines and oaks, reminding me of home. Reminding me of him. My vision blurred with unshed tears as I thought of it.  
It seemed to be happening more and more frequently lately. Maybe it was the fact that I've started to notice them. They huddle in corners around the house, whispering so quietly that even I, with my half breed ears can't pick up what they are saying. Maybe it's the fact that nothing is private anymore. I've asked Mom to shield me from Dads power, but sometimes she drops it on accident, and then he sees everything. They try to help, but it doesn't do anything. It never does. I don't think they understand. What it's like, to feel so empty and lost. They say they do, but I find it hard to believe. Their just too perfect to think that they could possibly feel this way.  
"Hey Jasper." I said quietly as I heard the leaves crunch behind me. I could tell that it was him by the way I instantly felt better.  
"Please don't shield my emotions from me. Please."  
I felt all the sadness and the hole in my chest opened up once more as he came to sit beside me.  
He sighed  
"You know we're on your side, right?"  
"It doesn't seem like it... I just want to leave it all." I said pulling up my legs and resting my chin on them.  
"I know Darlin, I know. You know, I told them that it was a bad idea to leave. But they didn't listen."  
"I miss him so much Jasper. So much. I can't stand it anymore."  
I looked down as something slid across the stone towards me. It was a small purse, with a small piece of paper dangling out of it.  
"What's this?" I asked, staring up at him.  
"Go. It's your ticket to freedom." He said with a slight smile.  
I was stunned, "B-but how? But Alice?" It wouldn't work, she would see and tell Dad.  
"She knows. Now go, before they come looking for you."  
I suddenly regretted shouting at Alice this morning, she was only trying to help me. I'll make sure to call her the second I get there.  
"Oh Jasper! Thank you so much!" I said hugging him  
"Don't worry about it, have a safe trip Darlin." He smiled as I turned and ran into the forest with the bag.  
After running a few miles I slowed down and opened up the bag.  
Inside was a fake I.D with the name Vanessa Wolfe on it, a small wallet containing 4,000 dollars in cash, a credit card, my IPhone, and a plane ticket to Forks Washington.  
This was my chance to fix everything. To go back, and see him again. To start my life.

**_A/N I just love Renessmee so much! Tell me what you think by reviewing!  
If you review, favorite, or even read- Thank you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, although I hate to admit it. On the bright side, she doesn't own my plot_**.

Jacob POV  
*Jacob, your projecting again and it's making me want to kill myself, shut the hell up.*  
*Thought you felt like that all the time Leah? I'm pretty sure that one isn't Jakes fault.*  
*Lay off him guys, he's been having a shit time with Nessie gone and you all know it.*  
My pack mates thoughts swirled around me as I ran, it wasn't my fault my mind was always on her. It physically hurt me to have her so far away, the last few years have been the worst.  
I remember the day she left like it was only today, the pain still fresh as the day it happened, the hole in my chest still just as big.  
It was just the beginning of fall, like it was now.  
I heard them whispering when I walked up to the house, something about a new property they just bought somewhere across the country, like they needed a new one.  
Just like I always did I opened the door and walked in without knocking, it's not like I wasn't a permanent fixture here anyways.  
I glanced around the room and saw that everything was packaged up, the couches coated in translucent plastic and the photographs and mirrors that once framed the walls in boxes.  
I frowned, turning around to see most of the Cullen's over by the windows.  
"What's going on?" I asked  
"Jacob, we are moving." Carlisle said smiling gently.  
My face must of looked confused because Bella added,  
"People are getting suspicious, it's time."  
"Besides, I think you and Nessie could use some, er, separation." She added turning into Edwards side.  
"What do you mean separation? She's my imprint!" I said lowering my voice.  
"She needs to be able to have a normal life, free from Werewolves." Edward said sternly.  
"Did you even ask her opinion on this? I guarantee she won't be cool with this."  
"No, but she will get used to it soon. Jacob I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."  
My eyesight blurred as I vibrated violently, I turned on my heel and ran out the door before exploding into a huge russet wolf.  
The moment I was in wolf form, my thoughts were no longer mine and I tried to block out the corresponding thoughts of my pack mates.  
The days and nights that followed were bleak and gray. Nothing seemed to matter anymore and I saw her face everywhere I went.  
A week after the talk with the Cullen's I went back to their estate, only to find that everything was gone. Packed up, barren. I knew deep down that this was what I would find, but part of me, part of my hoped. Hoped to find them still here and to have everything go back to normal. The worst part? The worst part is that I could still smell her, Pomegranate and Forest. The perfect combination of savory and sweet. I had tried to find them, but they left without a trace. Like they were never even there.

**A/N** I know this is a pretty short chapter but I really wanted you all to see how Jacob was dealing with this. So don't worry! Longer chapters to come! I hope you liked it and if you review, favorite, or follow- I will send you a digital cookie!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Shout out to the guest who reviewed today, thank you so much! Reviews mean so much to me and it keeps me going!

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. Although I would give all the digital cookies in the world to own it!_**

Renessmee POV

Upon my arrival at the airport I quickly checked in and breezed through security. My stomach lurched when the thought of what I was about to do wormed its way into my mind. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if I was nothing more to him then the daughter of a former friend? The what ifs and doubts swirled around me and drowned out the noise of the crowded airport.  
Then a positive one popped into my thoughts, what if he did think of me the same way? What if whenever he thought of me, the way that I thought of him, his chest tightened and his heart pounded in pain? Because that's how I felt. Every single time I thought of him, and he was always on my mind.  
After all, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had to have known something, right? Or they wouldn't have given me the ticket and risked Mom and Dads wrath.  
At the thought of Mom and Dad my heart started to pound and my hands felt almost clammy, what if they had already found out? What if they were already coming for me? Would the make me go back? Probably, they don't understand how I feel.  
I felt considerably better when I got to my gate and the flight attending called boarding for the people flying first class.  
I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally sat down it my seat.  
I pulled out my Iphone and my mouth dropped open when I saw the screen and my previous fears came back.  
41 Calls  
17 Voicemails  
103 Texts  
All of them from my parents, I listened to the voicemail and cringed, Mom was crying for me to come home. The second one of Dad shouting and telling me what I disappointment I was being.  
How was I being a disappointment? If they hadn't moved us across the country in the first place, we wouldn't even be having this problem! I huffed in frustration and listened to another, it was from Rosalie and Emmett.  
"You know I think that dog reeks but honey, if he's what you want then I want you to go get him and never let go! I'm really sorry for everything."  
Emmett added in,  
"Just plug your nose when you see him! He stinks!"  
I smiled and laughed a bit, I was happy I had their support.  
I didn't think that Jacob stunk, I thought he smelled perfectly fine.  
He smelled of the forest back in La Push, and of the driftwood on First Beach with a hint of Cinnamon. It was the most perfect smell in the world.  
I quickly scrolled through the texts, already knowing what I would find. Most of them were from my parents, furious that I had left.  
The flight attendant then came to my side and asked me politely for me to turn off my cellphone as we were about to take off.  
I happily obliged and then leaned my head back it the seat anxious to land back home.  
To get to La Push I was going to have to rent a cab from Seattle where the plane was going to land.  
After getting to the airport I had learned that the flight was going to land there instead of going straight to forks.  
But it wasn't a big deal, I had plenty of cash to get a cab.  
Soon I thought to myself, soon. Soon I will be back with Jacob in La Push. Where I truly belong.

**A/N** I'm so excited! I can't wait to see where I take this story! Haha, if you read, favorite, follow, or review- Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N _**So I have gotten a few questions/comments in the reviews that I want to quickly clear up.  
The first one was about the format, I will try to break up my writing into more paragraphed and neat formats but for the time being it is a bit hard as I have been updating from my phone, but hopefully I will be able to use my computer soon as I am getting it updated.  
The other question was about the regular update times.  
Unfortunately, I am not the best at sticking to regular updates. I will try my very best to try and update 1-3 times a week however.  
Sorry for the super long authors note but I really wanted to clear up these things for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews!

**_Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer, but I wouldn't mind if she gave Jacob to me as an early birthday present *Fingers Crossed*!_**

Renessmee POV

A few hours later as the plane began it's decent back in Washington I turned my phone back on only to be bombarded by texts and more calls.  
My mind toyed with the idea of what they were doing.  
Were they already on their way? Running, or on already on another flight?  
Or did Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper convince them to let me go?  
I doubted that, Dad was like a tornado when he was mad, I don't even think that they would be able to stop him.  
I didn't even what to think of what would happen if he came here.  
If he saw me with Jacob, would he break the treaty?  
Jacob; the treaty. My thoughts were threw off course as I thought of it.  
How could I have been so stupid? I hadn't even thought of how I was even going to be able to talk to him with the damned treaty and border in the way.  
Yeah, sure I was allowed back there when I was a child but years have passed since then. So much has happened. I wouldn't think that they would be very accepting of what I am anymore, they weren't at the start.  
Maybe I'll be able to find him outside the reservation... Or somewhere in the forest while he's in wolf form.  
The stewardess told everyone to shut off their electronics and buckle their seat-belts as the plane was about to touch down.  
I breathed a sigh of relief as the plane suddenly touched down on the Tarmac with a jarring impact.  
I was home. Well, almost; I still had a cab ride and a hotel room to check into.  
I couldn't risk going back to our old mansion, as it would be the very first place they would look for me.  
Of course, they could still probably smell me but being half human, my scent isn't as strong as most vampires.  
Hopefully it would hold them off long enough so that I could see Jacob if, they did come.  
Since I was in first class, our portion of the plane was first to get off and as I already had my bag I was able to go straight outside to flag down a cab.  
I made a mental note in my head to remind me to go shopping as I only had the flight rumpled clothes from this morning that I was wearing.  
Just a ratty old sweatshirt of Rosalie's and a pair of jeans. And of course, my best up converse. Alice absolutely despised them and had tried everything to make me get rid of them, but I loved them!  
Once in a cab I told the driver to take me to the one hotel in Forks, an old Marriott. Luckily, it was right near the La Push border so I didn't have to go far. Hell, if I wanted to I could probably see have the reservation out of a bedroom window if I got a room up high enough.  
After about an hour of driving we finally pulled up to the hotel. I quickly pulled some money out of my purse and gave it to the man who drove me before walking into the lobby of the hotel.  
In hindsight I probably over paid him by quite a bit but I wasn't really thinking.  
I strode up to the front desk and asked for a room. As it was nearing the holiday season they only had a few rooms left so I got pretty lucky. I got a room with a view of the forest near the border so I could keep watch for any wolves tonight as I wasn't going to try to get over to the Rez today as it was getting late.  
The man who gave me my room key looked at my a bit strange, I didn't think very much of it as we usually turn heads when we go out in public. He was probably used to seeing locals trying to get away for a bit. Not half vamp girls trying to find the boy she had to leave behind.  
On my way up to my room I checked my phone to see where the nearest clothing store was. I cringed when the search results came up, only a small outlet mall about a mile away from here.  
It would have to work though, as I didn't feel like renting another cab today. I could just as easily run there so there was really no point.  
I quickly looked myself over once in the mirror of my suite and went to get a couple outfits and supplies for however long I was going to be here.  
After getting to the store I selected a few pairs of jeans, some simple t-shirts, a hoodie, and a cute long sleeved grey dress with a pair of tribal print leggings to go with it. Along with that I got a pair of flats and a pair of cute brown boots.  
I also got a pack of hair elastics, brush, and a few other toiletries.  
After that I decided to turn in for the night and try to find Jacob tomorrow.  
My nervousness bubbled in the pit of my stomach as I drifted to sleep, I wondered what tomorrow would bring.

**_A/N_** I really hope you all liked this chapter and a new update will be coming soon! If you would like to see another characters POV then please leave a review! And it you read, review, or favorite- thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** So many reviews! Thank you all so much because they are really what keeps me writing (And sane)!

**_Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer!_**

**Renessmee POV**  
The sun streamed in through the balcony window and the sun was bloody red peaking out behind the mass of trees.  
I groaned and rolled back over pulling my pillow over my head. I breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't smell any other vampires around, thank god.  
Last night was horrible, I probably only got three hours of sleep. I kept waking up expecting to see my parents there, coming to drag me home, after I had gotten so close.  
I knew what I had to do today, I had to find Jacob.  
My time here was slowly running out because a meeting with my parents was inevitable, they would never just let me leave without a fight.  
I slowly got out of bed and stretched my arms yawning a bit before heading to the bathroom to grab a quick shower.  
When I got out of the shower I ran a brush through my hair and let it drape over my shoulders.  
After doing my hair I pulled on a cute lime green long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of stone washed skinny jeans and pulled on my new flats.  
Then I transferred everything from my old purse to a new one that I got yesterday. It was again a clutch but it was grey colored and had a picture of a large russet wolf reminding me strongly of Jacob- I had to have it.  
Before leaving my room I grabbed the locket that my parents got me for my first birthday and pulled it around my neck.  
Once down in the lobby I said good morning to the people at guest services and walked out the door.  
I walked into the forest making sure no one saw me and started running trying to find a scent that I recognized.  
After a while and I was just about to give up and just walk over the border, I caught the familiar smell of Seth. He was coming straight towards me in wolf form.  
I yelled out his name, and soon he came into view.  
He cocked his head to the side, almost to say, "Is that really you?"  
I nodded and a smile spread across his wolfy face making me grin, he looked so goofy.  
He quickly ducked behind a bush and switched back to human form, pulling on a pair of shorts that were previously tied to his ankle with a bit of leather cording.  
"Renessmee?" He asked his voice incredulous.  
"Y-yeah.." I whispered before engulfing him in a huge hug.  
"Where have you been? I mean, are they back?"  
I knew that question was coming, I wonder what they would think then they heard that I was here alone.  
"They, um... I left." I stuttered out.  
"You left? Why?"  
"Jacob..."  
That one word explained everything and he smiled.  
"I figured as much. Are you going to see him now?"  
"Well, it's kinda complicated. Half vamp here, the treaty you know? I don't know how everyone will react. I was hoping to find him out here." I said.  
"Ohh, ok. I get it. I'll take you over to his house then, I don't think anyone would have a problem with it."  
"Thank you so much!" I said bouncing with joy, this was going much easier then I expected it to.  
After a while of walking we came up to the end of the tree line.  
"Okay, his house is right over there!" He said, then he picked me up and squeezed me in a tight hug.  
"I missed you so much, I really hope everything works out for you and Jacob." He said releasing me.  
I thanked him for everything and then walked up to Jacobs house. I knocked on the door tentatively, nervousness bubbling in my stomach.  
The door slowly eased open, and there stood Leah.  
She was wearing only a pair of sleeping shorts and a t-shirt that I recognized as Jacobs.  
My blood ran cold and I stared at her blankly.  
"What are you doing here you little half breed leach?" She sneered at me.  
"I- I'm, here to see Jacob." I said stuttering.  
"He's asleep." She stated bluntly  
Were they together now? I felt my heart breaking and my face got red. My eyes started to sting but I willed myself not to cry.  
"Ok, just tell him I was here... And to um, call me." I said before rattling off my phone number to her, but I doubt she even listened. I told her that I was staying at the hotel, just in case.  
"Bye." She said swinging the door in my face.  
I turned around and slowly walked back towards the hotel numbly. My face burned and tears made tracks down my face as I thought of Leah.  
Why would she be there if they weren't together?  
I felt so stupid, so dumb, so immature.  
I had thought that he felt the same way, but I was wrong.  
I was just the daughter of his former best friend.  
Once I got back at the hotel I crawled into bed, hoping that if wake up and it would have been just a dream.  
I stared up at the ceiling but sleep was eluding me. I sighed and got up, intending to order some food, but before I could order, there was a knock at my door, and I had a pretty good feeling of who it was going to be.

**A/N** Next chapter: Nessie see's Jacob!  
Thank you so much if you read, review, or favorite!


End file.
